You're So
by power-to-the-underdog
Summary: Set after 2x16. Rachel has finally moved on, and lets her real self come out. Rachels love life will never be the same, there will be ups and downs, but in the end there will be happyness
1. Chapter 1

**After 'Original songs', I kind of want Rachel and Finn together but I want him to work for it. But ultimately, who ever Rachel ends up with is a mystery to me to.**

* * *

" **Hey Finn can we talk?" Rachel said after glee.**

**Finn meet her eyes, then quickly glanced at Quinn. She was talking to the band members about something. He gave Rachel a nod and followed her.**

**Rachel brought them to the auditorium. " I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry that I keep chasing after you, I know that I'm annoying, I'm sorry. If your happy I don't want to stand in the way of that. I know your and Quinn and dating, and I hope that you guys are happy." she wiped a tear from her face.**

**Finn felt a little sting in his heart, as he heard that Rachel knew about his relationship with Quinn. But he was mostly shocked to hear the sincerity and honesty in her words. " Rachel I….." he started, but she cut him off. **

" **Don't worry, I'm not mad, This whole experience was a eye opener for me, thank you. And thanks for listening to me, I think now I can finally move on." she said giving him a her mega watt simile, before leaving the auditorium. **

**He stood there alone trying to soak in what she just told him. Yes, he didn't just expect her to move on. He did practically tell her to move on constantly, but actually hearing the her honestly tell him that she was moving on, and not pretending to move on, It was heart breaking for him. Yet he was still confused as ever for his feeling. He loves Quinn that why he's with her now, she was his first love. Then there's Rachel, the girls he couldn't picture his life without, but he had to push that feeling away because he was dating Quinn, not Rachel. Heck they were even going to go public about their relationship, and they are going to run for prom king and queen. **

" **SHIT! Quinn," he said remembering that he left he in the choir room without telling her he was going somewhere. He quickly ran back to the room, only to find a angry looking Quinn.**

"**Where the hell have you been?" Quinn asked glaring at Finn. **

" **I was just talking to Rachel" he said in a quite voice, remembering what Rachel just told him. **

" **What did man-hand what now, is she still trying to get back with you?"**

**Finn couldn't help but hate how people called Rachel names, but he brushed off the 'man-hands' comment. " No, we just had a little talk, she said she isn't going to chase after me anymore." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. But Quinn didn't notice at all, she just gave a little sneaky grin.**

" **That's great, at least she gets her where place is," Quinn said, taking Finn's hand and dragging him out of the Choir room. " So I was thinking that we should start companying for prom king and queen. We have spring break before prom, and there's a whole bunch of parties we can go to. It'll be great, we can gain some crucial votes….." Quinn mumbled on, but all that Finn heard was Spring break. He completely forgot about that.**

" **Oh ya, spring break. When exactly is that again?" he said stopping both of them, making Quinn turn to him.**

" **It starts tomorrow," she said to him like he was the most stupidest person in the world.**

**

* * *

**

**Rachel got inside of her car Excited to show her dad's he award, and even more exited that they were going to California for spring break tomorrow. **

**When she go home she saw her dad packing their suit case and her daddy **

**Printing out their boarding passes. **

" **Dad! Daddy I have big news," Rachel called out. A couple moments later, both her parents were in the living room with her. **

"**What is it pumpkin?" her dad asked. **

" **Well you know how we won Regional's right?" she said trying to hold in the excitement. **

" **How can we forget, we were in the audience when our little star sang her heart out." her dad said.**

" **Well about that, the team decided to make a M.V.P. of the group and give them a trophy for all their hard work." she paused.**

" **Well Pumpkin, are you going to tell out or what?" her daddy said making her continue. **

" **Well they named, ME, M.V.P. !" she exclaimed holding out the trophy. All three of them hugged each other tightly as her dads congratulated her.**

" **That's amazing, at least they know what we've know all along, you're a star pumpkin" her dad's said together.**

" **Why don't your finish packing, then we can go out to celebrate." **


	2. Chapter 2

Finn just finished eating when his phone rang, he read the screen. Of course it was Quinn, who did he hope it was Rachel. Yes after that talk yesterday, he could get her words out of his head.

" Hello?"

" Finn, what are you doing right now?"

" Oh nothing I just finished eating lunch, why?"

" Well, there's this huge party tonight, and we have to go. Everyone will be there, and it'll be perfect to start campaigning."

" Okay, what time is it?" he asked, a little board with the conversation already. All Quinn has be going on about was being prom king and queen, and as a matter of fact, he didn't really care.

" It's at 8, but we have to go shopping so we can be the hottest couple in the party, so pick me up now," Quinn said, sounding nothing like a question.

" Okay I'll pick you up in twenty minutes k,": he said, not wanting get Quinn angry.

" Don't be late," she said hanging up.

* * *

"Pumpkin, wake up we're here" Rachel's daddy said shaking her awake.

" A couple of more minutes." she murmured sleeplessly. Turning in her plane seat.

" Okay I guess you don't want to go to the beach today, how sad I heard the shopping about the peer was to die for." her dad said sighing.

At the sound of the beach and shopping, Rachel practically shoot up from her set, roaring to go. " I'm awake, I'm awake," she said with her eyes wide open. Her dad's couldn't help but laugh at the her antics.

" But first we have to get out of this plane and into out hotel, okay sleepy head." her dad said as stood up, and started to collect their bags.

In a couple of minutes of going through bag check and driving to their hotel, they finally arrived at their room. And finished unpacking their luggage

" Hey daddy, dad I'm going to take a walk on the pier okay," Rachel said dressed in a light purple sundress, that hugged her every curve.

As she walked down the peir she soaked up he surroundings whole heartedly. She got a churro and lemonade, and walked around the beach near a couple of rocky ledges, which look totally secluded. The whole plane ride, she kept thinking of parts of her's and Finn's relationship, but it was mostly about the bad part. Like how Finn would never stand up for her when someone called her a name, and sometimes even go as far as doing it himself,. He cared about his popularity more the her, or that he would stare at every pretty girl that would look at him, and completely forget about her.

Then she replayed the times he broke up with her, or that he lead her on. She thought of how after their first kiss he ran straight back to Quinn. Or when, he lead her on so she would join glee club again, so he could get a scholarship to supports Quinn and her baby drama. Or the time where he broke up with her to discover his inner rockstar. Which by the way was total bullshit because, all he wanted to do was raise his popularity. Then their was their recent break-up, how he kept that he slept with Santana for weeks, then ignored her for weeks. He wouldn't take any responsibility for what he did, she would admit that she did do something tribally wrong, but it's not like he had nothing to do with it.

" Wow, I had such a messed up relationship," Rachel whispered to herself, as she stared out in the ocean. She watched as the waves slammed into the shore, and then she saw something far out in the waters. She squinted harder, and saw that it was a person, a person that wasn't moving at all, and look unconscious.

"OH, MY GOD," she said quickly running towards the ocean, while taking off her cloths.

She lept in the water with only her bra and panties on, with out even giving it a second thought. The person was near the shore thankfully, so it took her about a minute to reach the person. When she was finnaly there she noticed that he was far more larger then her, and very much like she thought unconscious. Rachel looked around saw that he was connected to a surfboards. She loaded him on the surfboard and paddled back to shore. She dragged him about 20 feet from the water and started C.P.R., after a few cycles he was up and breathing, again.

" Gosh California is so much more exciting then Ohio, by a long shoot," Rachel said as she feel back, trying to catch her breath. Her breath was heavy, and her adrenalin was still high.

"Thank you for saving me," came from a deep slow voice, which was obviously the person she just saved.

" Don't mention it, but try not to do it again okay." she said, laugh at the last part.

" I'll try not to, but if I get to be saved by you gain it might not be so bad." he said slowly, and with flirtation in everyone of his words.

Rachel sat up and looked at the person she just saved, really looked at him. The moment their eyes meet, her breath stalled and her heart beat speed up 10x's.

He had golden tan skin, and was about 6"1' tall, just a little shorter then Finn. He had short dirty bond hair, and amazing hazel eyes that could pierce through the soul. His face was chiseled, so handsome, so sexy, it was like he was a Greek god. Then his body, Rachel went to cloud nine looking at his abs. His body looked like perfection, it was a washboard body that showed everyone of his perfect muscles. Just the sight of him, took her breath away.

" Are you okay?" he asked crouching next to Rachel, as he gave her a worried look.

" Ya, just a little out of breath," she said blushing a little at her own words. " But I think that I should be asking you if your okay," Rachel said, as she gave him a concerned look.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finn what do you think?" Quinn said as she emerged from the dressing room.

"It looks good, just like the other 20 dresses you tried on before that one." Finn said annoyance in every word.

"You know what Finn; you're just too stupid to tell the difference okay. Why don't you just go to the food court, and grab me a salad." she glared, shooing him away with her hands.

"You know what Quinn, I'm kind of sick of you talking to me like I'm dumb," Finn growled staring her down.

"Well I'm tired of you asking dumb questions, just go get me food." the blonde said as she went back into the dressing room.

Without another word, Finn stormed out of the store. He hated how Quinn would treat him like he was stupid and a kid. Finn's thought drifted to Rachel, how she treated him. She would always push him to do his best, and would never call him dumb, or let anyone else call him that. She would expect more from him; she treated him like an adult, which no one has ever treated him like before.

"God I miss Rachel right now," Finn murmured to himself. He was slowly forgiving her, but couldn't man up enough to actually tell that to her. Yes, he would give anything to have that relationship with her like he used to, even before they got together. The one thing that he missed was the friendship that they had, how she would be there for him whenever he needed someone to lean on.

* * *

The guy that she just save kept staring at her, as she waited for him to respond.

"Are you okay," Rachel repeated, snapping the tall blonde out of his trance.

The mystery guy blinked a couple of times, the shock his head before he answered. " Ya I am, thanks for saving me there," he said sitting next to her.

"Well, I'm just happy that I could help," Rachel said, staring at his hazel eyes.

"Well I'm glade you did," He said, before he turned away, with his cheeks going a little red. " Amm, your kind of in your underwear," he said as his voice shock a little.

" What?," Rachel said before she looked down at herself. " OH MY GOD," she said blushing furiously. She tried to cover, and she looked up at him, and saw that he was looking away, giving her time to cover up. She studied his face for a second and saw that he was also blushing.

"Don't worry I won't look, but I think that your dress is over there," he said pointing to the side where she had taken off her dress. He grabbed it, and handed it to Rachel, with his back still to her.

"Thank you," She said just above a whisper. She took it and slipped it back on, she was till wet so it clung to her ever so slightly. "You can look now," the brunet said tapping his muscular shoulder.

He turned around and froze as he took in the sight of her. "Wow!" saw the only thing that left his lips. Which only made Rachel blush even more? "I mean, you look beautiful," the blonde said, stumbling on his words. "My name is Conner by the way, Conner Green" he said, face still red.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry,"

"Now that I have my saviors' name, I wouldn't be gentlemen if I couldn't show a small token of appreciation." Conner said, giving her the most amazing smile she's ever seen before.

"And what pray tell is this token you speak of?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well if you must know, I was about to bring you to this amazing restaurant I know, and bring you around the beach." He said with confidence in this voice, but he couldn't help but stare at his feet when he asked her.

"You know Mr. Green one might think you're asking a girl out on a date," Rachel said playfully, bumping him on the shoulder.

"Well that's not good," Rachel's face fell, "let me make it clearer. Will you Rachel Berry, give me the honor of having dinner with me?" he said turning to her with a small smile, which made her heart flutter.

"Okay I'll go out without with out you but on two conditions," she said smirking at Conner. "Condition number one, No waking near the ocean, because I don't want an impromptu performance of this little incident"

"Hey I'll have you know I am amazing in the water," Conner defended himself.

"Then what happened today?" She said challengingly.

"Today was a….. Accident," He replied cheekily.

"Okay Aquaman, what ever floats your boat." she said making both of then laugh.

"Okay, how about a walk on the pier?" Rachel nodded, "And what is condition number two?"

"Well as much as I like your little peep show, I don't think a restaurant would be as thrilled with you wearing only a pair of swim trunks." She said giving him a once over.

"Well before I have my little incident, I did leave my cloths somewhere around here," he said looking around the beach, before he spotted his cloths. "See there," he said pointing to his things, which were next to rocks she was sitting on top of before.

"So does that mean I get my date?" He said acting a little bit more nervous. Rachel giggled a bit but finally says yes. He helped her up, then he headed towards his clothes and changed. When he got back he was now dressed in khaki shorts and a deep green t-shirt.

* * *

So I'm kinda changing Rachel's personality in this story, because I think that she acts all uptight and shit because of fin and the crap she gets from people in glee. So I made her more fun because, she's finally over that crap from Finn, and she doesn't care about what the kids at school think of her any more.

like I said before, I'm not sure if in going to make it a finchel story or a Conner/Rachel story. But I do have the idea of splitting the story up to two different stories. One that's Finchel and one Conner/Rachel. So Tell me what you think and post some reviews and comments.

Review and comment please, No hate comments please, but constructive comments are welcome :)


End file.
